


we were just kids.

by kqrlnap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, Heavy Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dad!schlatt, reminder: platonic does NOT mean romantic! i am not shipping them, tommy and tubbo are platonic soulmates (not mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqrlnap/pseuds/kqrlnap
Summary: they were just kids when everything went wrong.
Kudos: 46





	we were just kids.

dream was just a kid when his father began running out of money. schlatt was only 19, he had 2 kids, and a minimum wage job.

dream was 4 years old when he ran away to take the burden away from his father. and a few months later, he had to leave his baby brother, tubbo, so that the kid could live a better life. tubbo was only 1, but he’d never forget the tear-stricken face of his older brother, placing him down in the box and saying goodbye. 

when dream was 5, he had found a paper plate, some string, and two boys to call his best friends. george and sapnap had never seen his face, but even though they had very curious young minds, they never pushed him to show it.

george was only 8 when dream had begun sleeping at his house, due to the fact he didn't have one of his own. dream was never hesitant to tell his friends everything, but his brother and his face were two lines he refused to ever cross. 

tubbo was just 1 year old when a blonde man with wings found the box he was placed in. after being asked if he knew where his parents were, tubbo shook his head, saying the word “no.” which phil assumed was the only word he knew. a few minutes later, three pairs of eyes shun from around the corner, and tubbo giggled at the sight of a messy blonde haired baby with red cheeks and a mischievous smile, being held by a tall, brown haired boy and a slightly smaller pink haired boy. 

tubbo and that same boy, tommy, had become great friends, along with tommy's brothers, wilbur and techno. dream began to ask himself if his little brother had forgotten him. 

tubbo was 16 when wilbur started l’manburg, and he had absolutely no recollection of his life before phil took him in, but dream did.

dream remembered everything.

he tried to stop wilbur from creating l’manburg, he tried to stop wilbur from taking what was left of his little baby brother away from him, but all he received was a declaration of independence, so in a spike of rage, he sent back a declaration of war, alongside his team dubbed “the dream smp.”

dream had deliberately aimed to kill tommy during the bow fight, angry at him for stealing his baby brother away from him, but after tubbo’s cries and his little shouts to tommy telling him to “rock dream’s shit, big man!” dream couldn't do it. he couldn't take away his brothers main source of happiness. but he still won, and only took from tommy in the process. 

the one thing tubbo remembered, but never told anyone about, was his older brother's face of pure and utter sadness, leaving him in the box that one fateful night. tubbo never did quite understand why dream always wore a mask, but he didnt wanna see that assholes face anyways. 

when schlatt took over presidency, tubbo only pretended to be on the horrid man’s side. but when his betrayal was exposed, and the fireworks were shot, tubbo’s eyes raked over the scars that took up about 45% of his body and decided he was done doing things over people wanted, he would fight alongside tommy even if it killed him. 

as the final battle commenced, he nervously looked over to tommy, seeking comfort. “it’ll be all good, big t. don't worry.” he smiled softly, and tubbo pulled the taller boy into a hug. 

schlatt, crowded in the middle of people pointing weapons at him, absolutely cracked. “sometimes, i can't even remember if you were my son or not.” he said coldly, before clutching onto the place above his heart, mumbling out an “does anyone smell toast?” before he fell to the ground, officially dead.

with his presidency being only minutes into action, the nation blew up. and he lost his big brother.

tubbo knew his presidency was doomed from the start.

he ignored that special part of the manburg vs pogtopia war for so long, until he couldn't anymore. until the ram horns started growing in at 17. they were little, and tubbo could easily cover them up, but he hated them nonetheless. sometimes, he wondered why he had never seen dream without a hood on. 

nothing got better. tommy was exiled, once again, from the very place he’d helped found. tubbo’s presidency run was pretty shit, if you’d asked him. 

and then it was all gone.

in the blink of an eye, l’manburg was no more. the country that he fought for through blood, tears, sweat, and multiple bombings, was gone. tubbo sobbed hard that night, with tommy’s arms wrapped around him, silently crying as well. 

dream wouldn't let them have independence. dream stole tommy’s disks. dream aided schlatt. dream exiled tommy. dream killed l’manburg. 

it was all dream’s fault, and tubbo had to make sure he would pay. 

the battle ensued, dream clearly overpowered them. had tubbo backed into the corner begging for a few more minutes to say goodbye to tommy as dream continued to threaten him.

but tubbo would give himself up in every life if it meant tommy could be happy. “but who am i without you?” tommy had asked, and tubbo smiled softly before gently whispering, “yourself.” and walking over to dream. 

but then they had been saved. punz, sapnap, niki, puffy, callahan, sam, everyone had come to their aid. “you know tubbo, i'm sure one day i’ll have you. we’re blood, it's inevitable.” but tubbo disregarded the comment, letting punz take him away,

as he and tommy sat on the bench, elated they won, tubbo thought.

we’re just kids.


End file.
